Control
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: JetSokka, ZukoSokka[Later], continued. Sokka stays with Jet for sexual relief, at least until Zuko comes into the picture
1. My Second Life

I have edited this and I've decided to add on to it; it will end up being a Zuko/Sokka but there will be Jet/Sokka first. I still stick by my claim that Jet is a little psycho and dominating, but hell, he's got the seme attitude to boot.

This is more of my masochist thoughts, though not so extreme like 'Burned, but not by Fire'

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi: boy/boy relationships so don't even bother telling me you don't like it because the Zuko Mary-Sue fans (And the one Jet fan that flamed me) can kiss my butt so I'm warning you now. Swearing; Only some. Domesticated Violence; because sometimes people are so lonely, they stay with the people that don't treat them right.

* * *

Sokka leaned against the wooden railing, staring out it the endless sea of leaves. His fingers were absently tearing apart a leaf, just for something else to occupy his mind, but it didn't help much. He wondered why he kept returning here, it was stupid and desperate of him, he knew that. He tossed the stem of the leaf and it fell to the forest floor, and then picked off another green leaf from the nearby branch, proceeding to tear apart that one as well. He was only wearing his pants and his blue over shirt was thrown on, but not tied, he hadn't bothered. 

He felt an arm slide around his shoulder and someone pressed their body against his, making him stiffen, even though he knew who it was.

"Hey, you shouldn't stay outside." The person whispered into his ear and he shivered uncomfortably when the piece of grass ticked his neck.

"Get off, Jet." Sokka replied coldly, turning some to push the Earth Kingdom native away from him. Jet frowned, but backed off for the moment. He was only sporting pants, just incase one of his gang came along.

"Why did you even come if you're going to be all bitchy?" Jet asked and Sokka looked back to the tree tops.

"Just, not now." He replied, "Can't you wait an hour? Let me rest"

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will." Jet mumbled; sliding close to Sokka once again, securely wrapping an arm around Sokka's waist, dragging the grass from his mouth and letting it fall on the wooden planks. Sokka looked over his shoulder and frowned at Jet.

"Jet..." Sokka began to protest, but Jet grabbed his one arm and spun him around fully, back up against the railing, kissing the shorter teen. Sokka tried to tell Jet to stop, but all that was evident of his protesting was his voice being muffled by Jet's mouth, not allowed to make a coherent word. He gave up after a moment, knowing Jet liked his way. The taller teen pulled back after a good moment, leaving Sokka breathless from lack of oxygen from struggling.

"Now," Jet whispered and Sokka listened, knowing Jet only said things once, "Back inside, unless you want splinters from out here." Sokka frowned and pushed Jet away, the wild haired teen allowing Sokka to make his decision, stepping back. Jet smirked and followed Sokka back into the tent that was supported by the tree branches, a mat in the center of the floor, which they'd been using not too long ago. Sokka had hesitated at the end of the mat and Jet came up behind, grasping his shoulders firmly, though not with bruising pressure.

Sokka didn't notice it at first; he just stared at the woven mat, chastising himself for running back to Jet for the physical attention. He'd just wanted one round, not the constant repetition of sex after sex, but he knew that is what he would get from the teen that lived in the trees.

"You never seem to listen well, do you?" Jet asked and Sokka snapped out of his daze, finding himself being forced to his knees quiet effortlessly by Jet. "I said lie down."

"Jet, I'm tired," Sokka said sincerely, exhaustion clear in his voice, and he didn't fight off the rogue, he just didn't feel like fighting now. "Give me an hour, seriously."

"All you have to do is lie back." Jet said, turning Sokka onto his back and pulling him by his hips to him.

"Bullshit and you know it." Sokka spat bitterly, really not wanting Jet to screw him to tears again, but he couldn't physically fight it, Jet wanted it his way, and he always got it.

"Sure it is." Jet mumbled before crashing their lips together in a non-gentle way that Sokka both hated and loved at the same time. Sokka shut his eyes and tried to imagine that it wasn't Jet, that maybe instead of cold fingers he could feel an intense radiating heat off of the other. Jet moved from his lips to his neck, biting tender caramel skin harder than he should have, more teeth bruises would join the others from earlier. Sokka turned his head away and looked at the wall of the tent, eyes lightly watering from the sharp spurts of pain, even letting out a pained whine at one point.

Sokka's mind was only on one person though and he tried to focus on that instead of the pain. He whimpered, knowing how this endless cycle would conclude; his pride scattered on the floor, left writhing in frustration, begging for release. For some twisted reason, Jet loved to see him beg and plead; it was humiliating and if it didn't feel so good, he wouldn't be doing it.

He gasped a name when Jet bit particularly hard, nearly breaking skin, seeing white for a brief moment from pain and he found Jet had stopped all together, leaving Sokka to catch his breath, wondering why Jet had stopped.

"What did you say?" Jet demanded; irritation was clear in his voice, that wasn't good.

"What?" Sokka asked, confused, not exactly sure what he had said in the moment of pain, but he did have a vague idea in the back of his subconscious, behind the daze of exhaustion.

"You said his name, I heard you." Jet hissed and Sokka held his breath, shocked that he'd said it himself.

"Its not, I don't..." He stumbled to explain himself, he knew he should have never mentioned the fire bender around Jet; but it was only wishful thinking, he knew he could never have him...

"You're still fawning over that bastard?" Jet hissed, "Have you already forgotten what his kind did to your village." Sokka fell silent; no he hadn't forgotten, nor forgiven his mother's death, not while Jet brought it up over and over again. Jet leaned close to Sokka's ear, "You told me you hated fire benders, so why do you swoon for the prince of those pigs?" Sokka looked away, a sadness shading his face.

"I don't swoon over him..." He paused, side stepping the question, "don't bite so hard, I still have to go back with Katara and Aang you know." Jet huffed, taking Sokka's chin in his hand firmly, asserting his dominance over the water tribe teen.

"Stop thinking about him, because you'll never have him." The words were menacingly true and Sokka couldn't look at Jet anymore, jerking his head to the side, irrepressible anguish on his features, eyes watering.

"Just fuck me already." He said and Jet smirked as Sokka shut his eyes tight again; it was so easy to manipulate and control, he almost felt bad for it... almost, but not quite. After all, it was all about control, and he wasn't about to let a Prince Zuko have what was his.

* * *

There, I reworded a few things and I feel much better for it. The next chapter will be soon enough, please leave nice reviews 


	2. My First Life

Told you I'd continue this, I hope you like it! _-Starts singing "We all live in a Yellow Submarine" because of the summer daze she's in-_

* * *

Sokka returned to camp next morning, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. He had started wearing long sleeves again, even in the burning sun of the Earth Kingdom, Jet always left marks, and he didn't want anyone to know. Katara and Aang would make fun of him; because they didn't know of these meetings with the Earth Kingdom native in the trees. They hadn't even seen Jet since the first time; he'd seen him many times over. He pulled his shirt sleeve down more and stopped fidgeting; Katara always picked up on his new habits. 

In sight of camp he saw the last remaining flames of the camp fire burst before simmering out. He stopped and gazed across the clearing at the fire bender that had caused the flames to die. A pair of angry yellow eyes burrowed into his blue and he looked away; he hated when Zuko gave him that look.

"Ah, Sokka, you've returned." Iroh said cheerfully, waving to the young water tribe teenager. The old fire bender was sitting with Toph, Katara, and Aang while the latter two packed up camp onto Appa's back saddle; Toph was happy to sit next to the old man and drink tea with him. The little earth bender girl acknowledged Sokka's presence but didn't bother looking up since she couldn't see; both water and air bender looked up to see Sokka though and Katara frowned.

"Where were you?" Katara asked, "When we woke up you were gone." She slid down the huge flying bison's tail to her brother, hands on her hips, not happy about having to clean up the camp sight without him, and he had left her with Zuko there, she hated Zuko, and Toph only helped with her own things.

"I went for a walk before the sun came up." He lied smoothly, like the other times he'd gone off to see Jet. He'd left after everyone was asleep, he just couldn't take being around the prince anymore.

Zuko and Iroh had joined them, both he and Katara unwilling to let the fire benders come, but Aang was overjoyed to have the old fire bender and prince with them and Toph had warmed up to Iroh. Aang still had to learn fire bending by the end of the summer, and they had not found Master Jeong-Jeong. Aang was still currently learning earth bending with Toph, but he was almost ready for fire bending. He'd matured a lot and more ready to handle the burden of fire; at least he felt ready. It was different from being on opposing sides, and the two fire benders had changed; their long hair was gone, cut off for some reason, a Fire Nation tradition of some sort Sokka was sure, but he didn't know why. But the Prince's hair had grown out and Sokka thought he looked better that way... but he tried not to think about the prince. He'd been doing this long before Zuko and Iroh came into the group, and he had no reason to pursue Zuko with a silly infatuation.

"You were out all night," Zuko informed the whole group, "You snuck off after dark." Sokka's eyes shot to Zuko, shocked that he knew, and horrified that he'd told every one else. Zuko gave him a curious look, wondering what Sokka had been doing all night. He'd seen him do it a couple times before, but he'd come back to camp before everyone else awoke; Zuko was a light sleeper. He smirked at Sokka's shocked expression, knowing he'd dug up something in him. "Having nightly rendezvous with some Earth Kingdom girl?" Sokka's face heated up in embarrassment; no, it wasn't a girl, but Jet was definitely Earth Kingdom.

"No!" Sokka denied though his voice betrayed him by cracking. Katara giggled, ignoring the fact that it was Zuko that had upturned that piece of information; it was her job as a sister to pick on her brother's love life.

"Oh, who did you find Sokka?" she asked and Sokka shot Zuko a glare for bringing it up. Zuko just turned, still smirking, and went to sit by his uncle to watch the fire works he set off in the two siblings. It was always fun to watch them bicker.

"I didn't find anyone." Sokka answered, hating the fire prince right now.

"I bet you did..."

Katara questioned and Sokka denied, and Aang sighed looking at Zuko.

"Did you have to get them started?" the Avatar asked and Zuko shrugged, highly amused by the bickering siblings. The young monk walked over to Sokka and Katara, trying to get them to get off the subject of Sokka's love life. Toph finished her tea, also highly amused by the turn of events.

"How do you know he's seeing a girl?" the young earth bending master asked, "Did you follow him?" Zuko huffed, folding his arms.

"No, I didn't see why I should bother." Zuko replied smoothly and Toph's mouth curved more into a smirk.

"I think he'd be more likely meeting with a guy instead of a girl," Toph said casually enough and Zuko looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Because Sokka is more concerned with his belt matching his bag than any woman." She said and Zuko's brow raised higher, wondering when that had happened, but he didn't get to ask her.

"I'm right here, I can hear you!" Sokka snapped, his and Katara's argument ended only moments ago; his face was red with frustration and anger. Zuko smirked and glanced at Sokka

"Alright," Zuko said, "Then _you_ can tell me why you're concerned with matching bags and belts." Sokka's face was swallowed by a brighter flushed tone and he looked away grumpily, realizing he'd drawn everyone's attention to himself.

"Just shut up." Sokka huffed and Zuko just smirked in victory; he always won, "Can we leave now?"

"As soon as we're packed up." Aang answered.

"We would have been done already if you had been here." Katara huffed and it just ticked off Sokka that little bit more for the day.

Though soon enough, everything was packed and Appa grunted in slight discomfort as he took off; the huge bison missed the good old days when it was only three humans and a little lemur, but these days they only traveled to loose the trail of Azula and other Fire Nation troops. Aang and Katara sat on Appa's head, talking and Toph and Iroh enjoyed the peaceful conversation at the front end of the saddle. Sokka sat in the back as usual and Zuko did the same, not into talking; Sokka felt no need to draw more attention to himself and Zuko didn't like socializing.

Sokka kept his eyes locked on the scenery, even while he felt an intense gaze on his back, no doubt that it was Zuko's. The prince often gave him suspicious looks and it unnerved Sokka, a lot. It was if the fire bender was trying to see what he was thinking or where he was going, always _watching_ him.

Zuko was curious about what Toph said. It was such a feminine thing to be worried about accessories matching, Katara didn't even worry about such useless things. It made him wonder who Sokka was seeing and where he was going. And it really made him wonder about Sokka's sexuality. Zuko knew Sokka could feel his gaze on him because he was fidgeting with his shirt sleeves, again. When ever he saw Sokka in the corner, he saw him fidgeting, especially when Sokka was aware that he was watching. Zuko decided to keep a better eye on Sokka on this trip, it would most definitely be more interesting than watching Aang's spastic routines or listening to Katara's yelling. He caught Sokka's wondering glance before the water tribe teen's blue eyes zipped back to the scenery and Zuko smirked ever so lightly; yes, this would definitely be amusing.

* * *

_-Eats her rice with chopsticks-_ A bit of humor in the group, it was fun to do, I Think I'll do a little more humor in the next chapter to lighten the mood. Just 'cause I feel like it 

Please Review


	3. Fishing Trip

This chapter didn't exactly become humor, but then again, I couldn't think of anything funny. :( Allergies are stuffing up my brain, and I got College today so I'm posting before I leave. I hope it goes well. Enjoy

---

Sokka sighed as he trekked down the shore line, looking for a good fishing spot. He had a fishing pole and spear in hand. He didn't want to go scavenging for food with the prince of fire benders. Toph and Iroh were left back at camp, Katara was collecting water and Aang was somewhere in the woods, collecting fruit, because he did not eat meat. Sokka and Zuko were hunting and fishing; their main goal was fish, but if they came across anything else, that would probably be better; they did have more people to feed. Zuko wasn't too eager about hunting either, he was good at fighting, not fishing; he'd tried when it was just him and his uncle, and the results were barely able to feed a stray cat.

Sokka stopped at a quiet and shaded spot where a few trees were overhanging the lake; a good spot for fish to gather. It was getting into late spring and the waters were warming, though the fish still stayed in the shade instead of direct sun light.

"Right... Here." Sokka announced, sticking the head of the spear in the ground near the water and standing close to the water's edge, dropping his bag of supplies which held some bait. He undid the line from the pole and untangled a knot or two that always got into the line while it was moved around on their trip. Zuko watched, and not wanting to be useless on this scavenging trip, he pulled the spear from the ground. The water tribe teen caught the movement from the corner of his eye when he finished untangling the line. "I didn't know princes could fish." He couldn't help but jeer a little, even though he knew it would only fuel the flame of dislike that was between him. Zuko shot him a glare and walked away from him.

Sokka sat near the water and cast his line, waiting for the fish to bite. He glanced over at the prince, who was only a little further down the shore, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pant legs before wading into the water, spear in hand, focus on looking through the water for prey. Sokka tilted his head to the side some, studying the prince from afar.

Zuko was always so serious, and focused; he seemed almost untouchable at times. His eyes rested on the prince for a good while, watching the fire bender's muscles tense each time a fish would swim by, and then lashed out; but he came back with nothing each time. After the third time he could see the prince was getting frustrated and glared back in Sokka's direction, making Sokka's blue eyes snap back to his fishing pole, a light blush gracing his face.

Zuko was like Jet in a lot of ways; he compared them sometimes. They were both stubborn, strong fighters and set in their ways. And they were both fierce, demanding and they both liked their ways, no one else's mattered. Sokka took a deep breath and glanced back at Zuko, who was stalking another fish that was darting around.

He wondered why he was so infatuated with the prince and not so much with Jet. Zuko was a fire bender; Sokka hated fire benders, they had attacked his village and killed his mother. He couldn't have a relationship with an enemy, it was disgraceful. Jet was a rebel of the Earth Nation and he hated the Fire Nation even more for killing his parents, but... there was something slightly off about Jet; Well, correction, very off. He'd attempted to get rid of a handful of fire benders at the cost of a whole village. That was wrong, against everything Sokka believed in. People couldn't hurt the innocent, it just wasn't right. Zuko at least seemed honorable... No! he couldn't think about Zuko like that, he was an enemy, a fire bender, a prince. He had no reason or right to cross that line...

Sokka couldn't take anymore once Zuko was on his seventh attempt. He stuck his pole in the ground and stood up, going towards the prince, hopping on one foot to get each shoe off. "You're scaring off the fish." He complained as he rolled up his pant legs. Zuko looked around to him, frustration clear in the fire bender's golden irises. Sokka paused at the angry look, for a split second he wondered if he should back off; Zuko wasn't nice when he was angry, but at the same time, he did want to show off a little to the prince. He finished rolling up his pants and waded into the water, taking the spear from the prince, who just gave it up, not in the mood to deal with it.

"You can't just throw it at every fish that comes by, you have to be patient." Sokka said and stood a little further out into the water, up to his knees, spear held a little above his head. Zuko folded his arms, scoffing.

"And when did you become an expert?" Zuko asked, not happy about a peasent showing him how to fish. Sokka smiled a little at the begrudging tone in the prince's voice. Ok, so he liked to show off from time to time.

"Since I was 12," Sokka boasted a little and Zuko's frown deepened, "When you're in the South Pole all you do is fish." Zuko pondered this. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he was not good at fishing. He was not meant to be a refugee. He'd sailed a ship for nearly 3 years, but now they couldn't shop normally at any market because if they, he and Iroh, were seen, they would be turned over to Azula; which Zuko had made clear that that was not an option.

Zuko supposed that he could learn from the Water Tribe teen, but he did want to get under Sokka's skin as well; it was very amusing to see Sokka react. It gave him a sense of control in this whole situation. Control was a basic trait that he fell back on; all fire benders needed a level of control in bending, but it was also pleasing to have the upper hand.

Zuko walked up behind Sokka, causing the other to look around curiously to see what the prince was up to. Sokka was startled when Zuko fit his body against Sokka's, hand sliding up his arm and grasping the spear above Sokka's, mirroring the stance. Sokka blushed, hearing his own heart in his chest; completely bewildered and caught off guard by the contact.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sokka stuttered out, feeling Zuko's body heat against his.

"If you're going to teach me, I suppose I should pay attention." Zuko said, looking over Sokka's shoulder and resting his other hand on the darker skinned teen's other arm, just for a place to put it. Sokka was shorter than him so he didn't have to strain to see what Sokka was seeing in front of them. They actually fit nicely together, Zuko commented in his mind, not feeling awkward about it at all.

Sokka really didn't see the need for Zuko to be so close to learn, but he couldn't bring himself to push the other away from him. He was a little embarrassed to admit to himself that he actually liked the warmth; Jet never held him after sex, and sometimes it was all he wanted. He gulped quietly and tried to ignore Zuko's hot body against his, looking back to the water.

"So-so as I was saying," Sokka murmured, "you have to be patient until the bigger fish swim by..." he trailed off, knowing there wasn't much else to do until a fish swam by. He hoped it would happen quickly, he didn't want to get use to Zuko touching him. They stood like that for a while, shifting every once in a while, getting use to each other's close presence. The fish slowly swam back into view. Sokka felt Zuko immediately tense and his grip shifted on the spear, as if he was going to try to throw the spear from here.

"Not yet," Sokka whispered, "Its too far away, and too small." Zuko forced himself to relax, a little agitated that this was taking so long. They watched the little fish dart around, it was a little blue fish with orange gills. It weaved between their legs, checking out the new addition to the environment. Zuko was feeling antsy, the fish being right there and not being able to attempt to catch it. . Other fish started to drift in as well, a little bigger than the first but Sokka murmured that they were still too small. Growing tired of the position, Zuko shifted his hand from Sokka's shoulder to a more comfortable position of Sokka's side, right above his hip. Sokka jumped a little, making the fish dart away from being startled, but not out of view.

"What are you doing?" Sokka hissed, very worried that Zuko was making a move on him.

"My arm was cramping, this is taking too long." Zuko informed him and Sokka let out a shaky breath of relief and tried to concentrate on the fish.

"Well stop moving and be a little patient." Sokka said, secretly being impatient himself; Zuko's touch made his skin tingle in a strange, but delightful way. He didn't want Zuko to have this profound affect on him, but at the same time, he thrived on the warmth of the fire bender while he could.

Finally a good sized fish lazily drifted in sight and they both saw it.

"That one." Sokka pointed it out.

"I see it." Zuko confirmed, muscles tensing, ready to strike.

"Not yet, wait until it comes closer." The darker skinned teen warned.

"It might not come any closer." Zuko said in a frustrated tone.

"It will." Sokka said confidently and lowered the spear down a couple of inches slowly. The fish did get comfortable in the area, swimming within a foot of their legs. "See?" Sokka snickered and Zuko huffed. Sokka aimed and thrust the spear down. Zuko added his own strength to the throw and with a brief splash, the fish was speared through the middle. Sokka gave a victorious, "Ha!" but with the momentum of the throw, they both fell forward into the water.

Zuko came up fist, sputtering, spitting water out of his mouth. Sokka came up a moment later, bumping up against Zuko's chest behind him, spitting out a stream of water.

"Oh, _that_ was brilliant." Zuko said sardonically, getting to his knees to break their contact, irritated that he was soaked now. Sokka turned around in the water, sitting now, frowning back at the prince.

"Shut up, at least I got it," Sokka snapped, holding up the spear with the wiggling fish still on the end of it, securely skewered though the middle.

"Oh great, one little fish." Zuko sneered, hating the fact that he was out done.

"Well maybe if you were any good, I wouldn't have had to get wet." Sokka scoffed, tossing the spear and fish to shore.

"It's because you pulled me in with you that you're wet now." Zuko said in an agitated way, not liking the accusation of his fishing skills, even if he knew they were horrible. He stood up and wrung some water out of his shirt; he hated getting wet. Sokka stood up as well, insulted.

"I didn't pull you, you pushed me!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I did not!" Zuko argued back, and placed his hand on the other's chest and gave a swift shove, "_That_ was pushing you." Sokka was thrown off balance and fell back into the knee high water. When he got over the stunning fact that Zuko had just pushed him, he realized Zuko was chuckling, in a strange and uncommon light tone. Sokka gave Zuko an agitated look and lunged forward, pulling Zuko's leg from under him, causing the fire bender to loose his balance and topple into the water next to him. Zuko came up, wiping water out of his face and Sokka laughed at getting the prince soaked like him.

"And _that_ was pulling you." Sokka taunted and Zuko raised an eyebrow, taking that as a challenge. Zuko got into a crouching position and before Sokka could even wonder what Zuko was doing, Zuko tackled him into the water.

They wrestled in the shallow water, rolling over one another, in what Sokka dared to say, was a playful tumble. It was a bizarre phenomenon, Sokka thought in the back of his head as he dunked Zuko's head under the water's surface and Zuko dragged him down with him, surprising him. It was such an immature stunt for both of them, but it just happened so fluently that neither really realized how childish it really was. Sokka found himself smiling as Zuko splashed him and the was prince grinning.

It finally came to a stop when Zuko pinned Sokka down halfway onto shore and both breathed heavily. Sokka caught his breath, still smiling for a split moment, but then his smile dropped when he realized Zuko was hovering over him, shoulders only pinned into the sand with little force and Zuko knelt with one knee between his legs. Jet flashed into his mind and the sudden rush of adrenaline from the wrestling drained out of him.

Zuko noticed the sudden change immediately and his own rare smile fell. It was suddenly awkward without there being a reason and Sokka averted his gaze. Jet would pin him down much like this and tease him endlessly. He felt a wave of guilt and insecurity wash over him, a silent moment making the atmosphere heavy.

"Those... fish aren't going to catch themselves." Sokka said slowly after the tense moment. Zuko got the hint and leaned back, getting to his feet.

"Right." Zuko said uneasily and held out his hand to help Sokka up. Sokka looked at the offered hand and gingerly reached out to take it, pausing inches from Zuko's fingers. It was so odd, Sokka thought, he had no idea what to make of what they'd just done, Jet never did anything like that with him, and he didn't even think Zuko liked to tolerate him. Zuko's hand took his and pulled him to his feet and Sokka stumbled only some before stepping back from the prince, pulling his hand from Zuko's. He immediately wrung out some water from his shirt to stop the notable shaking of his hands.

Zuko didn't say anything about it and picked up the spear that Sokka threw ashore earlier, sharply pulling the spear out of the now limp fish. Sokka quickly headed back over to where his pole was stuck in the ground, sitting down, uncomfortable both mentally and physically. He picked his pole back up, bringing the line back in, bare of both bait and fish. He sighed and drew up the hook, taking another strip of meat to bait it again; that was just his luck, wasn't it? He thought bitterly. He tossed it back into the water and chanced a glance back at the fire prince. Zuko was back at fishing also, though a tad more patient after the sobering awkward moment. Zuko felt the other's eyes on him and met Sokka's blue eyes with his questioning yellow ones. Blue eyes immediately shied away and they didn't speak again until Zuko suggested they head back when the sun touched the horizon.

They had enough fish for everyone by then and Sokka nodded, getting up from his spot, wondering if Zuko possibly liked him. Sokka took a deep breath as he gathered his things, telling himself not to get his hopes up.

---

Review please


End file.
